


Mournful Fords

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [39]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fords of Isen, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to Isengard, Théoden comes to the place of his son's last stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mournful Fords

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: Nominee – Genres: Drama: Ring War Drabbles

Théoden directed Snowmane right beside the mound. Disregarding the conversation between Éomer and Gandalf, he stared with a heavy heart at the last resting place of his son.

He now knew Théodred’s last words, “Let me lie here – to keep the Fords till Éomer comes!”

Till Éomer comes... Not his father.

Théoden wondered if his son had blamed him, at the last, for succumbing to the Worm’s poison, for failing to protect his people from Isengard’s onslaught.

Here he lay now, his only child, far from the mounds of his forefathers, without even the comfort of victory and new hope.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title from the corresponding passage in TTT, The Road to Isengard.  
> \- Théodred’s last words are reported in UT, Part Three V, The Battles of the Fords of Isen.  
> \- I have always regretted it that Tolkien did not mention with a single word Théoden’s reaction at passing his son’s grave on the way to Isengard.
> 
>  
> 
> _13.12.06 Contribution to the There_and_back_again LJ community’s advent calendar’s prompt for the 12th December: Théoden._


End file.
